


Hammock Cuddles

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, F/F, Hammocks, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: Illustration of Crowley and Crowley cuddling in a hammock!!This a submission to the Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020 and a gift to ClaryGhost 💞
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	Hammock Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSage/gifts).



> I hope ClaryGhost likes this illustration!!


End file.
